


Just Practice

by jorahsbch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch
Summary: Olivia has gotten to co-star with Iain Glen. Recently the director has decided to make a slight change to the script: Olivia will have to kiss Iain in one scene.As Iain can tell she's nervous, he invites her to his room that night to practice.





	Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an insane idea I had while thinking why I'd never want to act. Then my daydreams of being embarrassed on set with Iain turned into whatever this is.
> 
> In this fic Iain is not married and has never been.

I was on set with some of my co-stars and we were all looking at the director. He had called a 'meeting' to talk about something. I did my best to not constantly look at Iain Glen but it was hard to avoid him. Very hard. The plan was to tell him about my...admiration for him after filming was done. I didn't want to make this awkward for any of us.

"Okay," The director said in a much too happy voice. "Now we all know that Olivia's character is a badass all on her own. However, the studio has requested she be put in a relationship. As her and Iain's characters are just close enough, I'm thinking we go for that angle. Just a few little tweaks to the script and one kissing scene should do it. I don't want to waste anymore time than I have to."

Against all reason, I kept my face from blushing. No way could I kiss Iain on camera while remaining professional. I'd want so much more than...well...I'd make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

"You don't look too comfortable." Iain said with a laugh as he followed me off set. "Maybe some practice would do you some good."

"Practice?" I nearly yelped. "Um...when?"

"Later tonight. You can come to my room."

I wanted to believe he wanted more from me but that was absurd. He was merely making sure we were able to perform well when the scene was shot.

* * *

I was more than nervous as I made my way to Iain's room. He opened the door after I knocked once. We spent a few minutes talking before we decided to practice. I could barley hear him as the only thing that went through my head was the thought of his lips on mine. Of how I would keep myself calm enough so that he wouldn't think me a fool. I would hate it if he decided I was some sort of American moron.

"Where would be most comfortable for you, Olivia?" Iain asked.

"Um...the table?" I said and sat on the edge.

He walked over to me and I felt like this was all a dream. I felt hot and shaky as he put his hands on either side of my hips. The smile he wore made me feel wetter than I already was. Those lips would be one mine! Those lips would be on mine! Oh god he was going to kiss me and I'd feel him! For just one moment in time he'd be mine!

"This is just acting." Iain reassured me. "Don't think of me being romantically interested in you."

"Yeah," I replied and bit my lower lip. "I know. Acting."

"Acting."

Iain kissed me gently on the lips. At first that feeling was all consuming. It was my world. It was my life. It was everything. But after a moment it was still exciting but normal. Sort of normal. He increased the intensity of the kiss in what I assumed was more practice. Maybe that was the same intensity he'd be using on set. A moan escaped my mouth and I pushed him away gently. No. No. No. This was just practice. This was just acting. Why had I allowed that moan to escape my lips?

"I'm sorry, Iain, I think we should stop." I said shakily. "I think we're done with practice."

"Yes we are." Iain said and gently spread my legs with one hand. "The question is: do you want to stay?"

In reply I slowly undid my blouse. One button at a time as Iain rubbed my crouch. I tossed my blouse to the floor and put my arms around his neck. We kissed with more intensity than before. Much more. I started to undo my bra and he stopped me. With one look he stopped me and walked back. He took off his shirt and flung it across the room. He was old but you couldn't tell it by looking at him.

"Take off your pants." He growled and I did so.

Once they were on the floor we walked over to the window. Below were people. They were walking quickly as it was rai-

"Aaah!" I moaned softly.

Iain had put his hand down my bra and squeezed my nipple. His grasp was firm and I wanted his cock in my now. Now! He ran one finger on the wet part of my panties. Both of us started breathing heavier after that. He turned me around and knelt in front of me. With his teeth he managed to pull my panties down and I could hardly stand when I felt his breath on my cunt. But I did and he looked up at me hungrily.

"This is why you've been so shy." Iain said and he lightly licked my cunt which sent new shivers down my spine.

"Yes." I said with a whisper.

Suddenly he was eating me out. I grasped at the wall behind me as my moans turned into yells. He knew the exact spots that turned me on the most. Every movement of his lips and tongue seemed tailor made for me. Despite my best efforts I slide down the wall as my legs had stopped functioning. This didn't stop Iain as he seemed more animal than man. That aroused me even more.

I took off my bra as I couldn't stand the feeling of any clothing on me. My eyes closed as all my senses left me. Then they came back and I realized I was yelling in ecstasy.

Iain kissed me with my cum dripping off his lips. He helped me up and took me to his bed. I sat on the edge and looked at the bulge in his pants. He took his pants off and I gasped at the sight of his cock. It was hard and beautiful. And, at least for tonight, it was mine. It was all mine.

We went towards the middle of the bed and he started to suck my tits. My hands dug into his back as if pleading for him to fuck me already. I had seen his cock and it was cruel for him to deny me it. When I didn't think the anticipation could get worse, he stuck his cock in me. It was a movement that belonged to an animal. His thrusts were hard enough that I feared the bed would break. Through all the chaos his lips found mine. Through all the chaos I was able to force him on his back and ride him. His hands grabbed my legs so I could remain steady. I arched my back as we both came. The feeling of his cum made me cum yet again.

Iain continued to thrust until I was calm enough to get off of him.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked as i was about to leave.

"Yes," I replied. "But I thought you only wanted to fuck me and then have me go."

"The night is still young, Olivia, and there are so many things I want to teach you."

"Teach me."

Maybe this would only last one night. But it would be one night I could always return to in my memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation has been turned on so that the comment section isn't unruly.
> 
> Please be aware it may take a little bit for me to get to comments as I am busy.


End file.
